Not In Our Favour
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: During the 72nd games, an odd friendship-turned-alliance was formed between a fifteen-year-old Career and a seventeen-year-old with the worst luck. This is their story. (Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.)
1. Amber I

On the eve of the 72nd Reaping, the Montello household remained silent. The father, Peter, slept beside the two oldest sons, both over eighteen. The younger—seventeen year old Onyx—slept on the floor. Beside him, his twin sister Amber shivered, her eyes open and wide, dreadfully anticipating the events of the morrow.

She glanced at her twin brother, scanning over his olive skin. She couldn't help but worry: Is he going to die? Am I going to die? Is Troy? Avery? Ash? Violeta? What if it's not one of us? What if it's someone else? How could I be happy about it not being one of my close friends, knowing that somewhere else in the District, someone is hurting?

She turned over, cuddling against Onyx for warmth. Her sudden movement caused him to stir. "Amber?" Her brother whispered. "Are you awake?"

Amber didn't answer, hoping he would turn around and go back to sleep, but then he asked. "Are you scared?"

Amber bit her lip. "Yes."

Onyx was quiet for a few seconds. "Me too."

Amber's eyes flickered to her brother's dark shape. The seventeen-year-old watched him, wondering if he was ever really sleeping.

* * *

The next morning Amber—after finally falling asleep—woke up to her eldest brother yelling in her ear. She groaned and got off the floor, body aching from the wood.

Taylor, the oldest at twenty-two, was engaged to Maia, the daughter of a merchant. Amber liked her. The fact that this merchant girl was willing to give up her well-off life for a Seam boy? Well, Maia must really love him, and as a sister, Amber wouldn't want it any other way. He worked in the mines, along with their father and twenty year old Mika.

Their mother had died giving birth to the twins. Taylor hated them, particularly Amber, the younger of the two, until they were twelve. And that was probably only because he felt guilty as they were eligible.

Amber couldn't bring herself to hate him then. If it had been her, she probably would've felt the same. Besides, he was the one of the older two she was close to now, Mika was too busy with his girlfriend, celebrating the fact this was the first year that she was safe. There was a rumor around the district that Ana, the girlfriend, was expecting a baby, though Mika had yet to confirm it. Ana's little sister Violeta was one of Amber's closest friends and she didn't even know for sure.

"What do you want, Tay?"

"Dad needs you to milk the goat."

"Dad or you?"

'I knew you'd understand. I'll meet you at town square at two for the reaping." Taylor was probably going to go see Maia and see how see was holding up. Her younger brother was fifteen, and still eligible.

Amber got up and milked the goat, Onyx and Mika laughing at her angry expression. Stupid Taylor, she cursed. Why did you have to leave me today? Honestly, Amber was more mad about Taylor ditching her for his fiancé than having to milk the goat.

Onyx called out, "Hey, Amber. I'm going to get ready at Troy's house. I'll see you at two."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She expected Mika to turn around and leave to spend time with Ana, and leave Amber entirely alone.

Which, of course, is exactly what he did.

Brothers.

* * *

At twelve, Amber went back inside to get ready. As a normal Seam girl, she didn't have the best reaping clothes, but she tried. Onyx came back from Troy's house at about one.

"Have fun with your boyfriend?" Amber called, causing Onyx to blush.

"You're just jealous because you don't have one."

Amber scoffed. "I hope you know that Father is still sleeping, and since I milked the goat, you have to wake him up."

"What that's not fair!"

"Yes, it is." The twins fought for a while until Onyx relented.

* * *

They went to town square, clinging on to each others hand. Amber tried to find her older two brothers in the spectators. Their father kissed them both goodbye and walked to them. Taylor mouthed something, maybe "You'll be fine." Or "It won't be you, " but Amber wasn't very good at lip reading.

Still clinging to her brother's, they made it towards the front of the kids, where the seven- and eighteen year olds were standing. They walked to where the seventeen-year-olds were, standing next to Troy and a few of Amber's friends.

On the stage was their sole victor and Effie, along with the Mayor who stepped forward to do the speech he did every single year, which Amber tuned out of as she practically had it memorized.

Effie stepped forward, announcing that she was, as usual, picking the girl's name first. Amber clutched her the arm of her closest friend Avery. Onyx clutched Troy, sending his sister worried glances.

"Amber Montello."

_No. No. No. No. No. _

In a daze, the girl stepped out of the seventeen-year-olds, willing herself not to cry. She could do that later when no cameras were around. Instead, she stepped onto the stage, her legs shaking so badly that it was a miracle that she didn't collapse.

In her stunned reaction to her name being called, she almost missed the name called out for the guys.

Almost.

Now she _did _cry.

The only they she could think as she sobbed was, _"The odds were never in our favor. "_


	2. Drucilla I

Fifteen-year-old Drucilla Ramirez slept peacefully in her bed in the victor's village. Her dreams were full of promises of hope and prosperity. Her family, a legacy, was very famous in the Districts and in the Capitol for the honor they brought.

Her sister, Elda, had her own house in the victor's village, as the victor of the 67th games. Her father, Ajax, won the 47th. His father won the 31st. As the next in line, Drucilla knew she was expected to volunteer in the upcoming years, but fortunately, she probably wouldn't be chosen to until she was a least sixteen. That's another year.

But when she woke up, she found her father waiting there with an aqua blue envelope, a letter sent from the Trainers at the Academy.

"Guess what!" Ajax's face was stretched into a grin. "The Trainers chose you as our Female Volunteer!" The way it's set up in Districts 1,2, and 4 is that the one of the mentors from the previous year would pull a letter, an F or M, out of a hat, to figure out what gender is volunteering for which district. This year, District 2 had picked a female, but Drucilla hadn't expected it to be her.

She wondered what would happen if she refused. She'd never seen the chosen volunteer turn down the "honor" of being a tribute.

"That's amazing!" Said her little brother, Masen, who was only six. Dread filled Drucilla at his comment. Is this what human nature has gone to? Teaching children that fighting to the death is fine. Killing innocent people is okay.

It sickened Drucilla. Ever since she was twelve and the male was supposed to volunteer. A fellow child, one of her female friends had been chosen, and no one in the district had volunteered. This was District 2! They've won more Games than any other. Surely, one person in that crowd of kids could have volunteered. They all have high chances of winning! They should be ashamed of themselves. The child wasn't even allowed in the Career pack. In fact, she was killed by her district partner in the blood bath. The only redeeming thing that year was the Gloss Cameron from district One had been the victor, not the district 2 male.

* * *

Elda stopped by about eleven-ish to tell her sister congratulations on being chosen. Elda was only twenty-two, having won her games when she was seventeen. Honestly, she scared Drucilla, her willingness in the Games to kill had terrified Drucilla, the girl from District 11 that Elda had mercilessly skewered had been smaller than ten-year-old Drucilla. Would Elda kill her if it came down to it. Drucilla had difficulty sleeping that night.

Drucilla got some breakfast and ate it bitterly, knowing she would either die "honor-less", or kill people using her Career Training, and both options disgusted her. The latter as a human, the former as a District 2 Citizen.

She walked over to her personal bathroom to go wash up. She ended up in a golden knee-length dress and flats, her auburn hair fell in ringlets down her back. She looked herself in the mirror, staring into her hazel eyes, wondering whether the fear in them was as obvious to others as it was to her.

She headed down to the where they were doing the reaping. In poorer districts, like 10, 11, and 12, the Reaping's took place in their town squares or in front of the Justice Building. In Two, they could afford to do them in one of their large auditoriums, designed to hold the District's large population.

"Skyia Martin" was the female name called out, although Drucilla wasn't paying much attention, too busy trying to work up the courage to volunteer.

"Any volunteers?" As the escort after picking out the name, even though everyone knew there going to be one and who it was. All eyes discreetly turned to Drucilla, to see how she did it.

Drucilla faked a smile. She cried out her affirmative answer.

Her voice sounded foreign.

She could hear Elda's cheers from the victor's section of the auditorium. On the stage was the mayor and the two victor's chosen as mentors.

Drucilla felt like she was going to throw up. Stupid Panem. Stupid Games. Stupid everything.

"What is your name?"

The name was stuck in her throat. She had to find Elda in the crowd of victors to remember it. "Drucilla Ramirez."

The escort, Aeliana Roe, pulled out the other name, the male tribute who was participating in the games with her.

Unless of course, the name picked was someone whose parents did not let them train with the Academy—who were usually children of the poor masons, or the District's not-as-proud victors. If it wasn't their year to provide the male tribute, and the person drawn wasn't a Career, then anyone in the district could volunteer.

Usually if this happened it was a Career who volunteered anyway, but sometimes you had the occasional relative. If you had more than one volunteer, then whoever volunteered first would be chosen as the District 2 tribute.

Career district procedures are so complicated.

The male tribute, a kid from the mason families, was barely on stage for fifteen seconds when a eighteen-year-old brute volunteered. Drucilla held back her fear, not wanting it to show.

How pathetic would that look, the Chosen Volunteer from the Ramirez household looking scared? When Elda came to visit her afterwards along with their father and brother she'll never hear the end of it.

His name was just as terrifying as his looks. _Draco Alucard_. As he shook her hand per tradition, Drucilla saw the sadistic gleam in his eyes and realized that he was already plotting her death.


	3. Amber II

Amber clung to Onyx as they went into the Justice Building. She continued to cling to him until the Peacekeepers pulled them apart and sent them into different rooms. Amber was terrified of being separated from her brother for longer than three seconds, but she was more scared of the peacekeepers, especially on Reaping Day. Not that they would kill her when they needed their precious tribute alive for at least the next week, but she wasn't sure what they would do to her other family members. Maybe kill them in front of her to lessen her will to fight. At best, they would ban them from seeing her to say goodbye.

Taylor and Maia were the first two to visit her. She concluded that her father and other brother were visiting Onyx.

Taylor held on to his sister tightly. Maia rubbed his back in comfort. Amber realized that Taylor was crying pretty hard, causing her to sob all over again. After they left, Amber's friends came in.

Avery was crying, Ash had tears running down her face, and Violeta was a mess. Amber figured she looked no better. She kept her eyes on Avery's blonde hair in envy. She may have been her best friend, but Amber had always been a bit jealous of her. She never had to deal with tesserae, both of her older siblings were safe, and neither of her parents were dead.

After that, it was her father and Mika who entered. Peter was hysterical. Losing his only daughter would be like losing his wife all over again. When the peacekeepers signaled for them to leave, Amber yelled out for Mika to stay. Mika turned.

"I'm sorry, Mika, but I need to know… is Ana pregnant or not."

Mika answered with. "If it's a girl we'll name it Amber."

Amber smiled to herself. "And if it's a boy."

"Onyx."

Amber almost burst into tears again, but she knew she had to hold herself together. She had to at least fight. She wouldn't let Mika, Taylor, her father, or her friends see her give up. If she was going to die, she was going to die fighting.

Besides, Onyx needed someone to protect him.

As Mika left, Amber was certain that he was her last visitor, so she was shocked when the door opened and Troy walked in.

The room was silent until Amber spoke. "Did you already visit Onyx?"

Troy gave her a slight smile. "Yeah… and everything that needed to be said was said, which is why I am here." Amber gave him a confused look. Troy took a breath and continued. "Take care of him will you? He's all I have."

"I promise I will do all I can, but I can't promise you he'll agree."

"I know." Troy said, looking like he was going to cry. "You're his twin sister. You'll always be more important to him than me or even himself, but I just need to know that you'll protect him too."

Amber pulled Troy into a hug. "He'll be fine." She whispered.

A part of her didn't believe that.

* * *

A few hours later, Effie had pulled Amber and Onyx out of their rooms to watch the recap of the reapings. Amber would have rather to stay in her quarters, which was larger than her house in the Seam.

She turned to her twin brother. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Onyx whispered back. Amber cuddled into her brother and watched the Reapings. It seemed about as normal as usual. The District One boy was a volunteer, the girl was tall and intimidating. As District Two came up, Amber noticed the way the girl tribute reacted when the guy volunteered.

Onyx did too. "Even the other Career seems scared of him." Amber and Onyx looked at each other, knowing now for sure that neither of them were coming home.

The girl had entranced Amber enough that she scanned her face during a close-up, taking in everything about her. She was obviously younger, but was much taller, probably due to the District Two abundance of food. Her red curls fell down her back in long waves, and her camouflage-shaded eyes held a composed, regal look in them, only broken when the male stepped forward.

"She's a legacy." Haymitch slurred as he walked into the room. "Don't let her fool you. She may look weaker than him, but she's the daughter of Victor Ajax Ramirez. Name's Drucilla, if you cared to know. I really don't."

Amber stayed silent. She'd already disgusted the escort by eating with her hands earlier, Onyx as well, not that it was their fault that they didn't have "manners" as Effie called them. They were from the Seam. Who cares how you eat it. It's food! She turned back to Haymitch, eyeing him. The mentor was renowned for his alcohol, and Amber had seen the drunk angry once… Not pretty.

Amber zoned out until District 12 came on. She watched herself, noticing that even before Onyx's name was announced, it was obvious that she wasn't holding up very well. You could see her struggle to hold back her feelings.

Onyx wasn't much better in the recap. He was crying worse than she was. He had more to live for. He had Troy, who had no one but his mother, dying of illness, after his younger sister had been reaped when she was twelve.

Onyx had to win, Amber thought, but she couldn't help but think of the queen-like redhead from Two. She wanted to know more about the girl behind the stony look. Sure, in a world where everyone around you had to die, it probably wasn't smart to get close to Drucilla, but there was something in those hazel eyes, something that Amber wanted to know.

She looked at Onyx. She figured he wouldn't agree with Amber on the choice for their potential ally, not that the Career would ever agree. She was more likely to run the twins through with her sword.


	4. Drucilla II

Drucilla sat in the District 2 Justice Building, in a room where she had been sent after the reaping. Elda and their father in front of her.

"When you come back," Elda said.

"Not when. If." Drucilla interrupted.

Elda rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about. You're a Ramirez, act like one."

"I'm not even sure if I was ready to volunteer this year. I thought I wouldn't be considered until at least next year, if at all."

"You'll do fine. You're a Ramirez." Ajax said.

"Have you seen my fellow tribute. This is the last time either of you are going to see me, like it or not."

"Oh, please." Elda replied. "You're really dumb if you think you're not coming home. I'll talk to you when you come back."

Ajax looked at Drucilla. "Now, it's best to stick with the rest of the Career pack until it comes down to the final eight, but only if all six of you are still alive. If some of you are dead by then, I—"

"What if I don't want to be in the Career Pack. I didn't even want to volunteer!" Elda and their father looked shocked. Instead of responding, they just turned around and walked through the door.

Drucilla rolled her eyes. Surely, normal tributes got a "I love you" or at least encouragements, but Ramirez kids? They got yelled at for thinking that maybe they would die in the arena. A little kindness or understanding from her family would be nice.

A teenage boy entered the room. Drucilla stood up and ran to him. "Carson!" She kissed him briefly. Elda and Ajax didn't exactly know she even had a boyfriend, and they weren't going to unless Caesar asked her about having one during her interview, and the only reason she would bother with that is to get pity points with the capital. They drank that up like soup.

If Elda and Ajax were to know, would they even approve of Carson, the son of a poor mason miner? No. Of course not. They actually had been working on trying to forge a relationship between Drucilla and some stuck-up son of a victor. Alek was his name. Drucilla only bothered going over to his house for his younger sibling, and she knew he felt the same about Masen.

Carson held her tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry, Drucilla. I'm sorry. I should've volunteered. I wasn't thinking. I was just stunned. You hadn't told me that they'd picked you."

"It wouldn't have helped. We'd both be dead then. What do you think they would do? Create a new rule where two can win." **(1)**

Carson sighed. "I love you."

Drucilla looked at him. "That is the most heartfelt thing someone has said to me all day."

"Elda problems?"

"As always."

No one else came to visit her. Drucilla cuddled into the couch, feeling cold and a little scared.

* * *

Enobaria, winner of the 62nd Games, was supposed to be her mentor, and honestly, her Games scared Drucilla more than Elda's. Ripping out throat's with your teeth? No, thanks.

Draco sat next to Drucilla, his eyes eating up the District 3 boy, as if decided what limbs he would look good without. He was like a morbid stylist, and as a District 2 girl, Drucilla had seen enough that she knew exactly what she was talking about.

Drucilla kept watching the screen, wanting to find some potential ally that wasn't a Career. She noticed when her own face was on the screen she looked intimidated by Draco. That wasn't good. It would take her prospective sponsors away.

When it came to District 12, Drucilla had given up on good allies, but she couldn't help but hear the tribute's names. They sounded like the kinds of names the masons would give their kids, or maybe the rich people in District 1.

They were named after rocks, which Drucilla thought was cool, but then it dawned on her that they had the same last name.

"How wimpy." Draco mumbled. "Crying like that."

"They're siblings. " Drucilla responded. "And I like their names."

Enobaria sighed. "Siblings or not, it's important to keep your emotions in check. Sponsors aren't going to like cowards, and considering what district they're from… well, they could use all the help they could get. Besides, nice names are not a deciding factor when choosing your future allies. "

Drucilla felt terrible for the kids from Twelve, regardless of what her mentor and fellow tribute thought about them. It wasn't fair that these two siblings had to fight each other to the death. Drucilla wished there was some rule against it. Why does the family need to lose two children?

Drucilla wondered if they had any other siblings wanting to see one of them home. Maybe one of them had a special person wanting to see them again. Maybe they were the only children of a single parent. Maybe they were orphans and only had each other.

One more reason to hate the games, the fifteen-year-old thought, staring at the faces of the District 12 kids, Amber and Onyx. They had the same faces that the other District 12 tributes usually had. Sunken, gray eyes with no hope in them, surrounded by straight, black, somewhat dirty-looking hair, along with olive-toned skin coated lightly with what must have been coal dust.

There was something about them though, and Drucilla had a feeling what it was. They weren't crying because they were afraid of dying, they were crying for each other. And the concept made Drucilla want to save one of them. After all, she figured the other could have a dying wish, they wouldn't want it any other way. She knew that if she could only relate better to Masen or Elda, that she would do the same.

* * *

**1\. I'm sorry. I had to throw the irony in there.**


	5. Amber III

Amber looked at what she was wearing and blushed. Her brother didn't look much better. Whoever thought that 'naked' would make a good fashion statement wasn't very caught up at Capitol fashion, or, at least, Amber hoped they weren't. If this was what they wore in the Capitol Amber was suddenly glad she lived in District Twelve.

The girl from Two, Drucilla Ramirez—the one who Amber had been interested in as an ally—gave her a pitying look. The boy next to her just laughed at how ridiculous Onyx looked. Drucilla was standing a few feet away from him and honestly she looked like she wished she could be farther.

Drucilla was even more beautiful in person, but she looked even more intimidating in her outfit. Her red hair was pulled back tightly and her face was smothered with black and gray make-up.

She wore a gray dress with a gold band around the waist. A black crown made from what Amber recognized as onyx laced the top of her head. Amber gravely recognized it as a stone version of the victor's crown.

Amber knew it was probably the idea of Drucilla's stylist, but she now was pretty sure that Drucilla would never be her ally. Drucilla would join the Career Pack like normal District Two tributes and more likely than not Amber and Onyx would die at her hand's.

Amber was pretty sure that naked and covered in coal dust was going to get her a whole lot of sponsors, note the sarcasm. The games weren't a contest of beauty, just skill, but yet Amber knew that how she looked during the Opening Ceremonies was a big part in her sponsor collecting.

On the other hand, even if she did get sponsors they would have to go through Haymitch and he would just chase away all prospective sponsors of Amber or Onyx just through his drunkenness alone.

Amber tried to focus on holding onto her dignities as she was paraded around naked except for a cloak of dust. She could sense that her twin was doing the same.

She instead focused on Drucilla, deadly and beautiful as she was. At one point, Drucilla turned in her direction. When Amber noticed her staring, Amber turned her head away shyly and blushed, almost missing a soft smile appear on the Career's face.

_What was that about,_ Amber thought to herself. Had she imagined Drucilla's look? Did the Legacy tribute really smile at her?

Amber decided that the lack of sleep must have been getting to her. Why else would she possibly think another tribute, especially a Career tribute, would have any compassion for her? Besides, even if she did, Either Amber or Drucilla—most likely Amber— would be dead by the end of two weeks.

The District Twelve girl tried give a dignified smile to the spectators, almost impossible concerning anyone being paraded around naked in front of an entire nation would have no dignity left.

As the twins stepped down from the chariot, Effie shook her head. "Ugh, one of the reasons I hate the District Twelve stylist is because they're such idiots, always dressing their tributes in those despicable coal mining outfits, but this! This is a new low. I'm so sorry, Amber and Onyx, that the two of you had such incompetent stylists. "

For the first time since they met the Capitol woman, the twins finally could agree with them on something. Their stylists really needed to find new jobs.

Amber noticed Drucilla watching them from where she was being gushed on by people that Amber assumed were her prep team. Amber immediately hated hers. Her skin still hurt.

Drucilla stepped in Amber's direction, but was pulled away by Enobaria, who scolded her for something. Amber could see Drucilla nodding at her mentor's words. Amber wondered what Enobaria was punishing the tribute for.

Drucilla hadn't done anything wrong it didn't seem. At least, Amber was pretty sure she even heard the entire Capitol calling out the auburn-haired girl's name. Amber wished they'd done that for then. At least, maybe, she might still have some dignity.

Drucilla sighed and she walked off with Enobaria. Amber turned to her stylist, the distraction of the girl from 2 gone. "Why did you put in this outfit?"

"I was trying out a new look, but don't worry. I'll try to win back your lost sponsors during the interview."

"Sure, you will." Amber mumbled, thinking her stylist to be a big idiot who really, really, needed to be thrown from a hovercraft.

Onyx appeared next to her. "Well, I don't think either of us have seen the other this naked since we were kids."

Amber laughed with a blush on her face. "Surely, not the first time Troy has seen you naked though, right."

Now it was Onyx's turn to go red. "Oh, shit! He'll be watching this won't he? I almost forgot with how mortified I was letting these people see me like this."

"You sound like one of them already." Amber said with a laugh.

"I'm just saying, if I go out here wearing this, then we get no sponsors, and I won't even have a chance of getting you home."

"You mean me getting you home."

The twins started to fight. "Whoa, whoa. Break it up. Manners." Effie said, though she didn't sound extremely mad. Amber was beginning to think that the woman wasn't as brain-dead as she'd originally thought.


	6. Drucilla III

Drucilla was irritated with her fellow District Two-ians. After being scolded by Enobaria to stop being so invested in the District 12 tributes, she walked into one of the elevators of the Training Center with Draco and hit the 2 button. "You know," Draco said. "You're not what I expected you to be, Ramirez."

Then the doors opened and her fellow tribute got off. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?" the girl yelled at him, but he'd already gone to his room, leaving her incredibly confused.

Drucilla sat down at a table in the dining room and started to eat, only to be interrupted by Enobaria practically barging into the area. "Okay, I have issues with you. The trainers at the facility and your family have acclaimed you the best of you training class. I really hope we didn't pick the wrong tribute. Now come here." Drucilla stood up and walked over to Enobaria, who pulled her into a hug. "You know, Drucilla." The victor whispered into her ear. "I'm supposed to be mentoring you, and as much as I would like to let you defy the capitol, I would get punished, so for my sake will you please act like just another of your brainwashed kin?" She released her.

At this, Drucilla's eyes widened. Was Enobaria not as bad as she thought? She seemed to be genuinely willing to help her. "Okay, but I wish to be allies with the two from Twelve. Is it possible—"

"No. 12 hasn't won since the Quarter Quell. I' m not banning you from it. I'm not that kind of mentor, but I'm still a mentor. You won't have as many sponsors, or supplies, you'll have under skilled allies, and you'll have a triple-target on your back from the Careers, partially for revenge for not joining them, partially because you're legacy, and also because of your skill. As long as you're with them at the beginning, you're safe. "

"But do what you want. I don't care if you don't listen to my advice. I didn't listen to my mentor either, and look at me now." She smiled, flashing her teeth. Drucilla shivered. The girl decided that it was best to go to her room.

On her way there, Draco tripped her. "I really don't know how the Ramirez family could've spawned someone so pathetic. I saw you staring at those two during the ceremony. Why? Do you have some kind of kink for coal dust?"

"You're an idiot." Drucilla replied, getting up and dusting herself off. She so did not want to be allied with a man that was such a jerk. Honestly, she'd rather take her chances. She stormed into her room.

* * *

The next morning was the first day of training, and Drucilla was annoyed upon realizing that 'training' apparently means 'Career Tributes show off.' Drucilla could care less about showing off her skills to intimidate the poor kids there, so she chose instead to keep herself.

The teenager threw a spear into the heart of a dummy, not really caring too much. Her eyes scanned for Amber and Onyx, who were trying to climb the rope. They didn't do the best, but Drucilla wasn't one to laugh at someone's attempt like Draco apparently was. Her district partner sent bile up her throat.

The redhead walked over to the kids from Twelve. "Hey, do you two need help?"

Onyx didn't look like he trusted Drucilla very much, but the girl couldn't blame him in all honestly. It was kind of weird that she'd asked.

Amber just smiled with a light blush on her face, her black hair in her eyes.

"What's the catch?" Onyx said.

"No catch." Drucilla offered him a smile. He didn't return it, but his features softened a bit. He didn't look like he was going to kill her at least.

Drucilla watched as the twins climbed up the ladder, pointing out places that were the best to step on and where to avoid. It took a while, but the girl from 2 finally managed to coach the two all the way up the ladder.

"Thanks!" Amber called from the top. Drucilla followed them up to the top in about half as much time it took them.

"Why did you choose to help us? Aren't we your enemy in this whole thing?" Onyx asked.

Drucilla sighed. "I was going to ask you two to be my allies. I can't stand the Career pack, and if I never go home it will be too soon so I really don't care about actually winning or anything, so forgive me if I don't seem very pleased to be forced to volunteer this year. I was blinding hoping I could survive until my eighteenth reaping, but unfortunately that's not the case."

"What do you mean 'forced'" Amber asked quietly, seeming quite concerned.

"Exactly what I said. I'm sure you know by now that I'm a legacy, and since I'm a legacy they expect me to _want_ to _kill_. Why would I _want_ to kill?"

Onyx looked taken aback. "You mean you don't?"

"Contrary to whatever they teach you in your district, other districts do suffer, even Career ones, but maybe not the physical ones like you're used to. Not all Careers were bad, just given a bad hand. And then you have people like my sister."

"Elda, right?"

"Yeah, that's her," Drucilla said with a sigh. "Her games gave me nightmares. I was only ten."

Amber and Onyx didn't look like they knew what to say. After all, they were nine at the time, if Drucilla had their ages correct. They probably had dreams just as bad that night, especially considering what district they were raised in.

The three tributes headed to lunch during the break. Draco and the girl from 4 both ushered Drucilla over to the Career table, and she hesitated, turning to Amber and Onyx. She would much rather sit with her new allies.

Amber rolled her eyes. "The Careers want you. Go. Why bother making yourself a target on the first day of training. Let them think you're their ally, and then find us during the bloodbath.

Drucilla bit her lip. "Okay." She walked slowly over and took a seat next to Draco. On her side was the girl from Four and in front of her was the girl from 1. The boy from 4 and the boy from 1 were on either sides of her.

The girl from 1 introduced herself as Ruby, and her partner to her left was Marble. The girl from 4 was Marina and the boy was named Ocean.

Drucilla hated all their names, thinking they were too like their district industry. Like, really? Ocean? At least Amber and Onyx had names that sounded more like 1 or 2 names, with the fact that they were stone names.

She didn't know what she would do if they were named Ash and Cole.

"Why were you talking to _Twelve_?" Ruby said with disgust in her voice, but luckily she got to refrain from answering when Ocean talked instead.

"She's just looking for ways to kill them, isn't that right, Drucilla." His voice held a flirtatious tone to it, sending a shiver down Drucilla's back.

"I have a boyfriend." She announced suddenly, getting up to get more food.

When she came back, Ocean rolled his sea green eyes at her. "It's not like you're ever going to see him again. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. You only have a one in six chance in winning."

The rest of the Careers burst out in laughter, as if someone not from a Career District didn't have a chance.

"Actually, you seem to be mistaken." Drucilla said. "I have a one in twenty-four chance. Maybe one of the other district kids has some kind of secret talent or something."

"Yeah, like what? Being able to shoot a bow when there's no way they could have learned the skill?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just not too big on the idea of counting any of them out, just because of their district."

"Drucilla's right." Marina finally said after a silence. "I like the girl from seven. I saw her skills with an axe earlier. Maybe she'll be this year's Johanna Mason?"

Drucilla liked her slightly more than her name, but her money was still on Amber or Onyx. _They_ had to win, somehow. She swore it.


	7. Amber IV

Amber was confused by the girl from two. Why was Drucilla talking to them, helping them, being so kind to them? Sure, she was hoping that Drucilla wasn't like the rest of the Careers, but surely she must be trying to trick them.

Onyx was convinced by that anyway. Amber wasn't too sure, but she did have to wonder what Drucilla wanted from them. She said she wanted to be their ally, but who in their right mind would want to team up with District Twelve.

Amber paid close attention when they put the scores up. After the two and a half days of training, her private session didn't go as well as she thought it would. It didn't help that they paid no attention to her anyways. They were obviously drunk too.

She figured that they were entirely sober when Drucilla had been in there. She tried to pay close attention to each of the tributes to figure out who, besides the Careers, she might need to look out for. The pair from One, Marble Rogers and Ruby Jameston, both scored a nine. Draco Alucard scored a ten. She found herself anticipating Drucilla's score. When an eight was shown on the screen Amber and Onyx's eyebrows both went up in surprise. They'd both expected her score to be much better, the same as Draco's. Ocean Oliver and Marina Prine had a ten and an eight, respectively.

The scores for 5 through 6 seemed average to Amber and she pretty much forgot their names as soon as she learned them, the same with the boy from 7. The girl, Jada Prescott, stood out to her with an eight. Districts 8 through 11 passed by Amber's eyes without them actually processing any of it. She was too worried knowing that the District 12 scores were about to come up.

When they did, Amber saw Onyx's six come up and she let out of breath of relief. It wasn't that bad. When her score came up, she frowned. Four? She had been hoping for a five or six. Oh, well. At least it wasn't as bad as the girl from 6. She only had a two. Maybe the Careers would leave her alone with her score.

On the other hand, she wouldn't blame Drucilla if the girl from 2 decided that she wasn't worth it. After all, Amber had one of the lowest scores.

* * *

The next morning, Effie approached the twins with the entire plan of the day. She would instruct them how to conduct themselves properly in their interviews, and then pick their angle. Haymitch, presumably, was going to help out by emptying out the alcohol supply in the Training Center.

Amber was supposed to be a dazzling and kind girl, according to Effie and Onyx was apparently good at being aloof and mysterious.

"But," Effie added. "If Caesar asks about your siblings or your boyfriend, I want you to loosen a little and be freer. Trust me."

Onyx rolled his eyes, but promised he would do as she said.

* * *

The twins were now sitting side by side in the chairs on the stage, which were arranged, like every other year, in a half-circle. Next to Amber sat the boy from eleven, who was about fourteen with long black hair and brown eyes.

Ruby's interview was boring Amber. Her eyes scanned the other side of the semi-circle for a glimpse of red hair. Drucilla stuck her tongue out at the back of Ruby's head. The audience burst into laughter.

Ruby, still being interviewed, seemed confused by the sudden amusement. Drucilla and Amber both giggled. The girls from 10 and 11 were also laughing.

"Well," Caesar said. "It appears we have a bit of rivalry between the girls from 1 and 2. Both are legacy volunteers by the way. This is going to be one interesting Games."

Amber was shocked by Caesar's claim that Ruby was a legacy, and it appeared a suddenly nervous looking Drucilla was too. Sure enough, in the designated victor's area behind the mentoring victors the camera moved to catch the face of a proud looking blonde woman who Amber thought won the 46 or 48th.

Caesar turned to Ruby to ask about the rivalry, but then the buzzer went off, signaling that her disastrous—but entertaining—interview was over.

Marble was apparently as moronic as Amber thought his name was. She disliked him from the beginning of his interview; in fact she paid no attention.

Drucilla's was much more entertaining. Almost as soon as she sat down the interviewer asked about the rivalry to which the girl replied with a laugh, "No rivalry, just having harmless fun, just one legacy to another."

"Speaking of legacies," Caesar responded. "How excited are you about for your chance to compete to give your family and district glory this year?" A lot of audience members clapped for Drucilla, disgusting Amber.

Drucilla didn't miss a beat. "Honestly? I'm more excited by this dress I'm wearing. Isn't it gorgeous? Drucilla's dress was knee-length blue one-shouldered piece of fabric that looked like it coughed up a whole ton of glitter. It was too over the top for Amber's taste.

"Also," Drucilla went on to say. "I really want to know what this year's arena looks like. Hope it's not like last year's 'Tree-less Winter Wonderland.' So boring, am I right?" The audience cried out in assent.

Caesar patted the teen's knee. "True that, Drucilla. Anyway, you're such a charming girl. Is there are a man back in Two lucky enough to have such a girl like you."

"Well, I do have a boyfriend in Two." Drucilla said with a hesitant smile. "He came to visit me after the reaping."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that he loves me." Drucilla said with a blush on her face, suggesting to Amber that this boyfriend wasn't faked for the sake of pity from sponsors.

The audience awhed.

Amber zoned out of the rest of the interviews until it reached her own. She stood up, trying to calm her nerves. Caesar spoke. "So Amber… the Capitol must be much different from District Twelve. What impressed you the most?"

Amber thought for a bit. "Everything. It's all so bright here."

"So Amber, if it's not too insensitive to ask, what is it like competing against your brother?"

"I… well, I—" Her eyes reached Drucilla, watching her with sympathy. Amber burst out in tears, the interviewer gingerly patted her hand.

"Uh… we'll just move on."


	8. Drucilla IV

It was ten minutes after the scores were announced. Drucilla had the worst of the Careers, tied with Marina. She was more worried about Amber. "Your sister wishes to speak to you. Your father and brother are here as well." Drucilla sighed. Victors, even if they weren't mentors, were invited to the Capitol during the games to watch as a spectator. Her sister had never come after winning, and their father had never brought Masen—and Drucilla only once—along before.

Drucilla suddenly felt even sicker knowing that Elda was going to be there along with their father, and for the first time the teenager finally processed how old her brother was since she had been reaped. No six year old should have to see their sister die.

Elda, Ajax, and Masen entered. Elda was screaming. "An eight? Really? That was the worst of all your allies! You idiot. You and your little friend from Four better watch out for your partners. You'll be the first two dead when it comes to the final six! That loser from seven scored the same as you! You're a freaking legacy. You're making us look bad! I was so much better than you. I had a ten!"

Ajax cut in. "You want to be known as the first Ramirez to die in the Games?"

"Yes! I do actually. Thanks for your concern, dearest father and sister."

Elda looked taken aback, like she'd never realized what her sister had been thinking for the past 15 years of her life, that she'd rather die in the games than give her family anymore unneeded attention.

"Whatever. Die for all I care." Ajax mumbled. Elda just looked insulted. She opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and turned and walked out, holding Masen's little hand.

* * *

Enobaria brushed Drucilla's long red hair. Her stylist was running late, and the mentor wanted to speak to her in private, so she had ushered her into the bathroom adjourned in, brush in hand.

Does the Capitol have cameras in the bathroom? She wasn't sure, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

When Drucilla's stylist finally appeared, she was forced into a blue dress with only one shoulder and way too many sparkles. It fell to her knees." She hated it. Sure, it was pretty, but it wasn't her style. She didn't like blue. She liked white. White was the color of innocence, something Drucilla wished they could have in Two.

Another crown was on her head, just like during the opening ceremonies. This one was silver, though.

* * *

She entered the interview room. Her eyes fell immediately on Amber, dressed in a knee-length dark orange gown, nowhere near as flashy as Drucilla's.

Amber was looking around. Drucilla hoped she was looking for her. _Don't worry,_ Drucilla wanted to tell her. _ I didn't do very well either. _

The brat from One goes on first. The rest of the tributes sat around in a semicircle around the stage like normal, like every other year. The only difference was that Caesar had dyed his hair bright yellow this year, so he looked like a sun.

The girl from One was playing up a stuck-up prissy angle apparently. Drucilla stuck her tongue at her, causing everyone to laugh, even Caesar. Drucilla hadn't been meaning for everyone to notice, but it was too late to take it back.

"Well… It appears we have a bit of rivalry between the girls from 1 and 2. Both are legacy volunteers by the way. This is going to be one interesting Games."

Drucilla had no clue that Ruby was a legacy tribute, and now the teen was worried what the implication behind it could mean for her. Her eyes found her sisters in the victor's section. Oddly, Elda looked pleased. Drucilla's eyes went to Enobaria. Her expression was unreadable, worrying Drucilla.

The buzzer went off, signaling the end of Ruby's interview, relieving Drucilla.

Drucilla ignored the boy from Ruby's district entirely, and almost missed her cue because of it. She sat down. As soon as she did Caesar asked the inevitable question about her "feud" with Ruby.

She laughed, deciding to play it off as one giant joke. "No rivalry," The auburn-haired girl said. "Just having harmless fun, just one legacy to another."

Caesar laughed. "Speaking of legacies…How excited are you about for your chance to compete to give your family and district glory this year?" Drucilla felt disgusted by the people in the audience, clapping, clapping for her. Her family's were the loudest.

She felt sick, but decided to try to avoid the question as subtly as possible. "Honestly? I'm more excited by this dress I'm wearing. Isn't it gorgeous?" _No,_ the girl thought in her head.

Elda looked confused, and Drucilla recognized her mistake. Elda knew Drucilla well enough that she knew she hated sparkles, and Drucilla realized that her sister would call her out on it.

Drucilla tried to calm her anxiety, and went on, hoping to distract Elda. "Also, I really want to know what this year's arena looks like. Hope it's not like last year's 'Tree-less Winter Wonderland.' So boring, am I right?" The people in the audience seemed to agree, relieving her.

"True that, Drucilla. Anyway, you're such a charming girl. Is there are a man back in Two lucky enough to have such a girl like you."

There it is, the moment of truth. She locked eyes with her father. "Well, I do have a boyfriend in Two. He came to visit me after the reaping."

Elda's raised an eyebrow. Her father just looked confused.

"What did he tell you?" Caesar asked, drawing in the distracted girl's attention again.

"He told me that he loves me." She knew she was blushing. _Great, Elda is going to kill me, _she thought.

She listened to Marina's interview, noticing her angle was being quiet, but kind. No doubt her mentor was just as pissed as Drucilla's family.

Most of the others weren't interesting. In fact, she paid little attention. The boy from  
Ten apparently likes to sing, and the boy from Eleven's eighteen-year-old sister was supposed to be getting married the day after the reaping. That's all she got from them.

She felt sorry for Amber. She was so close to escaping. She only had this year and the next, but both her and her brother were reaped. It wasn't fair. Nothing in Panem was _fair_.

Onyx was up next after her. He avoided all questions except for the last one. "So, Onyx." The boy just glared at him. "Do you have a lover back home?"

Onyx smiled, the first time he had a single bit of emotion for two and a half minutes. "Why yes, I do. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I love him."

The audience awhed, Caesar smiled.

Onyx's buzzer went off.

Drucilla thought of Onyx's interview, letting his words process. Just like herself, he had a boyfriend back home that he was fighting to get back to. But he had a family to return to as well, and a sister who would have to die for him to return.

He was so worse off than her.

Drucilla wanted to die right there.

Why wait for the games?

She never wanted to win anyway.

* * *

**I think I need to stop making gay OC's for no real reason. This is my second HG fanfic I've done it for. **


	9. Amber V

Amber couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of fear. Just thinking about what might happen in the morning terrified her. The worst thought was what would happen if Onyx died, but the seventeen-year-old brushed it off. Onyx wouldn't die. She wouldn't allow it.

Finally, the black-haired girl gave up and left her room, silently to avoid confrontation. She knocked on her brother's door. Onyx opened it immediately. He didn't look like he'd have any luck with sleep either.

He gestured for her to enter. Amber walked in. Onyx closed the door. When it was shut, he turned and pulled his sister in for a hug. Amber sobbed against his shoulder.

The girl was so scared about what was going to happen in the morning. She doubted she would live past the bloodbath at the start of the Games.

Onyx held her tightly. She cried in his arms. "It's not fair!" Amber sobbed.

"They never are." Her brother replied, looking angry.

"What do you think's going to happen tomorrow?" Amber asked after a while, her voice unsteady.

Onyx held her. "I have no idea, but I'm going to protect you. It's Drucilla I'm worried about."

Amber looked at him. "Why?"

Onyx looked at her as if she sprouted a second head. "You can't be serious. You mean to say you actually trust her."

"After those interviews?" The seventeen-year-old replied, raising an eyebrow. "You'd be stupid not to."

Onyx released her. Amber immediately missed the warmth. "Are you mad, Amber! She could be plotting to kill you! She a freaking Career! They're all bloodthirsty."

"What do you know!" Amber yelled back. "She's been nothing but nice to us since we got here! She's even helped us on our skills!"

"She's obviously just manipulating us. We such easy targets she's probably going to kill us in our sleep tomorrow night, if she doesn't get to us even sooner. You're so weak, Amber."

"Shut the hell up! Just… Shut up." Amber collapsed, defeated. Maybe they were wrong. Maybe she wasn't going to help them. They didn't do very well even with her help anyway.

Onyx sighed. "I'm sorry, Amber! Okay! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, but it's true. Drucilla is a Career? What's to stop her from killing us?"

Amber shook her head. "Forget it, Onyx." She turned over so he couldn't see her face. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"I love you sister. Promise me that you'll never forget that."

Amber turned her head slightly to get a better look at him. She couldn't see him well, but she could make out his silhouette. "I promise, but you have to promise me something in return."

"What? Anything."

"Don't die."

"You know I can't do that, Amber."

"No. You have to. I refuse."

"Well, I_ refuse_ to let you die."

"And I refuse to let you die."

"I refuse—wait, why are we even discussing this? More likely than not, Draco or Ruby are going to win. It'll be a miracle if we live past the first ten minutes."

"Don't talk like that, Onyx."

"Why not? It's true, isn't it?"

Amber sighed.

* * *

The next morning, their stylists entered the room. Amber's looked relieved. She figured the thing had checked Amber's first and freaked out upon realizing that Amber wasn't there. She didn't really care. Hell, she still didn't know if it was male or female. **(1) **

A few hours later, Amber was forced into a blue jacket with matching boots, along with green pants held up by a white belt. Under her jacket was a shirt that glistened like gold. Amber had never seen tributes in such a bright color before during the actual Games and she questioned this year's gamemakers.

Amber scanned her stylist warily. The thing…. was even skinnier than Amber, which was weird as the Capitol had more food than any of the districts, especially the Seam in District Twelve.

It had short hair the color of grass that came up to the nape of its neck, and eyes the color of raspberries. It creeped Amber out whenever it came near her.

Amber didn't even bothering remembering the creature's name.

The creature, unfortunately, had to be there for the entire time Amber headed to the arena, so it was there when the seventeen-year-old stepped into her tube to be sent into the arena.

In the background was the familiar voice from her nightmares. "Ladies and Gentleman, may the 72nd Hunger Games begin!"

She wasn't sure what she was expecting to see when she was standing on her pedestal, but it definitely wasn't this. In front of her was a large building that could only be described by the word 'castle' which she learned from her history book at school.

Everything else was a dark forest filled with leaveless trees, except for the cornucopia, which was placed in the middle of the castle moat. Half of the tributes were on one side of the moat, and the other half were on the other. Amber couldn't see Drucilla, so she figured she was on the other side. Amber couldn't swim, so she hoped Drucilla could.

Onyx was three people on Amber's right. She was grateful for his appearance. The weapons and some bags, probably containing food, were between the moat and the tributes. The weapons were placed closer to the horn, probably to draw in tributes.

Ruby was on Amber's other side, and she was worried by the way the girl was glaring at her. Amber knew that she was this girl's first target.

* * *

**1\. Not to offend any intersex/transgendered/gender fluid people**


	10. Drucilla V

Drucilla was nervous upon reaching her floor, knowing that Enobaria, her father, her escort, and Elda would all be there to scold her.

She entered. "Well." Elda said. "I had no idea you had a boyfriend. Who is he?"

"His name is Carson. His parents are stone miners. I never told you because I didn't think you'd approve."

"Of course I don't, but I'm not going to stop you. It's your life, Drucilla. It's none of my concern unless it worries me."

"That's a lie and you know it, Elda." Drucilla replied, looking her older sister in the eyes. "None of you cared what I thought. I didn't even want to volunteer."

"Then you should have told us. Now, I want to talk about the incident with the girl from One. That was the best thing I've seen you do all week!"

"Really."

"Yes. Back when I came up to the Capitol for Games with Dad, that thing's mother was always hanging around. I hated her. Give that Ruby chick what's coming to her, promise me that much, will you?"

"I don't want to harm anyone."

"It's kill or be killed, Drucilla. It doesn't work like that." Elda looked up, as if she thought peacekeepers were going to run in at any second. "You should watch what you say around here. It's even worse here than it is in the District."

Drucilla could hardly believe that, but figured Elda knew better than her.

Elda walked out, and Drucilla let out her breath in relief. She hadn't even realized that she'd been holding it.

Elda did accept her and her choices, and it was nice to know, even if it was a bit late.

* * *

Drucilla couldn't sleep. She wondered if this was what Amber and Onyx had felt on the eve of their reaping. Drucilla had never felt this feeling before. Dread for the next day's events that was so bad that she'd was terrified of going to sleep because she knew that she'd have to get up in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, her stylist was shocked to see her still up, darkness around her hazel eyes. "I've heard about this unwillingness to sleep before the big day from other stylists, but I've never had to deal with it. Nervous?"

Drucilla rolled her eyes and turned to face him. He had blue eyes and spiky pink hair highlighted gold. It looked awful. "Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

The stylist, named Drusus, just looked confused. "Because you're going to win, obviously."

"I'm not planning to, so don't bet on me."

"Not allowed to anyway."

Drucilla stepped into her tube, trying to convince herself that she was ready to face what was up there. She rubbed at her arm where the lady had injected her tracker. It still hurt like hell.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she heard Claudius Templesmith announce. "May the 72nd Hunger Games begin!"

As the fifteen-year-old took in the arena, she was in shock. This was the arena? It was kind of like the ancient ruins arena that Chaff Lowell from District Eleven had won in back during the 45th games.

It worried the teenager though. How was she to hide from the Careers and shield Amber and Onyx in this mess?

She scanned her surroundings warily as she waited on her pedestal for the gong to go off. Amber had to be on the other side of the cornucopia. She was blocked from Drucilla's view, and the District Two tribute was worried for her friend. She needed to make sure that Amber—and her twin brother— would make it through the day alive. It was all Drucilla wanted.

As she eyed the moat, she smirked, glad that she could swim fairly well, though not as well as Ocean or Marina probably could, and while Drucilla didn't see Marina as a threat Ocean worried her, and the lack of Ruby made Drucilla anxious. Ruby was probably near the twins, and the thought terrified her more that Ocean and Marina both being in clear view of Drucilla.

Drucilla readied herself to run towards the moat, pushing down her fears and qualms about the games and attempted to just focus her mind on living through the bloodbath so she could find the twins and get the hell out of there before the Careers even get near her or them.

How long had it been since time had started? Surely it had been more than a minute, the fifteen-year-old thought. Or maybe that was just her anxiety. Either way, it felt like she'd been standing on that damn pedestal for hours.

The gong went off just then, shaking the girl from her thoughts. She ran, only thinking of trying to protect Amber and Onyx from Ruby. Drucilla knew that Ruby had it out for them, especially after Drucilla had made her look like such a fool during the interviews.

And that's what it came down to, right? Ruby wanted Drucilla to break, to feel anguish knowing that the twin's died because of Drucilla's mistake of allying with them instead of the Career Pack, and her decision to make fun of Ruby the day before, in front of the whole of the nation.

If Ruby wanted to hurt Drucilla, then the girl knew she should probably be worried. Obviously, Ruby wasn't so much of a dolt as Drucilla had originally thought.

Drucilla knew it was true, and she hated herself for being so weak.


	11. Amber VI

As the gong rang out, Amber ran faster than she had in her whole life, forgetting that she didn't know how to swim until she had gotten halfway to the cornucopia. Dammit.

The seventeen-year-old was knocked off her feet by Ruby. Ruby climbed on top of her. The District One tribute cried out enraged, "you little ally-stealing slut!" Ruby started to choke her, but then she was pushed off by Onyx, who told her to go find Drucilla.

Amber hesitated. "I can't!" She called out. She promised herself—and more importantly—Troy, that she would let Onyx live, and she couldn't do that by running.

That's when the girl from eight's body landed on her, already bloodied and mangled. She shrieked. Onyx struck at Ruby, who hit him back. He called out one more time. "GO!" It took her a few seconds, but she managed to move her feet towards the cornucopia, hoping he would be okay. She promised she would bring him home.

Amber found Drucilla picking up a sword in the Cornucopia. Apparently, Drucilla could swim. Did they teach them that it District Two with all those other skills?

Drucilla was fighting with the boy from Four, Ocean, over a waterproof bag. Amber scanned the cornucopia, unsure what she was supposed to be doing.

Drucilla cut up with her and started dragging Amber to the creepy forest. "But, my brother."

Drucilla seethed. "If he's still alive he'll come find us. I only just managed to get away from that douchenozzle from Four. I don't have time to find both of you. Come on." Sure enough, Ocean was following them, an enraged look on her face. Amber casted one last look at the direction she had come from hoping to get a look at Onyx. She couldn't see anything. She whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll find you." And turned to Drucilla.

She followed Drucilla into the dark forest, wondering if it would be the last time she saw her twin brother alive. Drucilla held a sword in one hand, a spear on the other, and a bow on her back. They didn't have any food, it looked like, but Amber tried not to worry. Drucilla probably would get sponsors.

Drucilla shoved the spear into Amber's hands. The seventeen-year-old girl looked at her. "Why didn't you let me go back for my brother?"

"I wanted to let both of you come with me, but Ocean was chasing me, I told you this already. I didn't have enough time to waste to go find him and I didn't need you two brought into the mess I created with the Careers."

"Too late for that." Amber muttered. Drucilla didn't answer, and Amber wasn't even sure she even heard her.

They went farther into the woods in complete silence, occasionally knocking branches out of their way with their weapons. Drucilla led Amber through the dark forest. Amber was glad to see no other tributes.

It was just started to dawn on her that she hadn't heard the cannons yet, and that the bloodbath should be over by then, when she heard a boom in the sky, a worrisome amount following. It made Amber anxious.

"How many was that?" Amber said. "I didn't count."

"It was thirteen."

Thirteen dead on the first day was not a good omen, Amber realized, deciding not to think about how most would head to the fortress, which surely would make more cannons go off. It didn't look like a reliable hiding place.

There might be even more dead by the end of the day, she thought, though she didn't voice her thoughts.

* * *

Drucilla found a small grotto and shoved Amber into it. "We'll stay here for the night." She muttered, cuddling into the other girl for warmth.

Amber let her, as the teenager was just as cold as the girl from Two. The anthem played overhead, and Amber didn't want to look up in the sky to see the Capitol seal, knowing that with it came the faces of the thirteen dead tributes, and Amber just didn't want to know.

She forced herself to look up anyway, knowing that in order to survive, and help Onyx and Drucilla survive, but mostly Onyx, she had to keep up with the tributes statuses, know who's alive to make sure she knew who she was up against.

The tributes from 1 and 2 were all, unsurprisingly, alive. The absence of Ruby's face gave Amber a bad feeling. Ruby was who she'd left her brother with…

The girl and boy from 3 and the boy from 5 were the next faces she saw, and she found herself pleasantly glad that Marina was alive. Maybe the Career pack will have someone in it that wasn't insane like Ocean and Ruby, even out the overall viciousness of the Alliance.

Both from 6 and the boy from 7 were gone, and Amber wondered if Jada, the girl from 7, joined the Careers or went solo. She hadn't seen her during the bloodbath.

Of course, she didn't get a good look during the bloodbath either.

Both from 8 and the girl from nine were also dead. How many was that? Nine. Four left she realized. The boy from ten. Three to go. Wait… didn't they show the dead girl from the district first. Then that means… Both from Eleven.

And she realized that there was still one person left to be shown. She buried her face in Drucilla's clothes, to muffle her screams.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, Onyx. *starts petting his hair* actually, I did. I've meant to kill him on 1****st**** day since beginning. I love him, but he's not important here, so…**


	12. Drucilla VI

As the gong ran out, the fifteen-year-old jumped off her pedestal. She only had finding the twins in mind, but she knew it was better to go to the Cornucopia. As she ran forward, she picked up a sword and kept going.

There was a spear a few feet away from her on the edge of the most. Amber wasn't too bad at that in training, she mused. No doubt she and Onyx both scampered off. Surely they wouldn't be so stupid as to stick around the cornucopia, or go to the castle.

She picked up the spear and jumped into the moat. She was okay at swimming one handedly. The water wasn't too deep. She was lucky to have been trained in Two. She reached to grab a waterproof bag, but she was cut off by a sword that almost sliced of her fingers.

She threw her spear onto dry land and grabbed a sword behind her. She jumped back onto land and struck at her assailant, the idiot from Four.

They battled. He would strike. She would block. Her intention wasn't to kill, but maim. It was hard, knowing he was trying to actually kill her. She refused to die in the bloodbath. She wasn't planning on winning, but the bloodbath wasn't dignified. It was too easily forgotten. Too early. Not the death of a Career and definitely not a Ramirez.

She knocked him to the ground with the flat of her sword, picked the spear back up and ran halfway around the cornucopia, only stopping to pick up a bow and sling the quiver onto her back. She held the spear in one hand and the bow and sword in the other.

Ocean was in pursuit, and Drucilla didn't have time to think when she found Amber just standing there. _What was she doing?_

She had no idea where her brother was, but Drucilla didn't have the time to search around the chaotic bloodbath going on around her. Ocean was in hot pursuit. Drucilla cursed and grabbed the other girl by the wrist.

Amber started to protest. "But my brother—"

Drucilla gritted her teeth. She couldn't stay and figure out wherever the boy was and go retrieve him! If she did that it was likely all three of them would be dead. Ocean was right behind her.

She spoke with a steely voice. "If he's still alive he'll come find us. I only just managed to get away from that douchenozzle from Four. I don't have time to find both of you. Come on." Amber shot a look in a random direction. Drucilla wondered what the boy was doing. If he was fighting someone like that prissy girl from One he was likely already dead, and Drucilla had a suspicion.

She refused to let Amber be killed too.

Otherwise there would be no point in fighting anymore. This little, but older, girl deserved to go home. More so than Drucilla. It wasn't like she really had a home to go back to. Her father no doubt would disown her and ban Masen from her sight. Probably make up stuff to tell him so he would hate her.

And Elda? Who knew what she was going to do. She was confusing Drucilla enough as it was.

Amber whispered something that Drucilla pretended not to hear, though she heard the words clearly. They would haunt her for days after. She wandered into the forest. Amber followed her closely.

"Why didn't you let me go back for my brother?" Amber accused as Drucilla gave her the spear.

"I wanted to let both of you come with me, but Ocean was chasing me, I told you this already. I didn't have enough time to waste to go find him and I didn't need you two brought into the mess I created with the Careers." Drucilla sighed. She turned away from the other girl and slashed at the vines in front of her, once again pretending not to her Amber as she mumbled something.

So Onyx had gotten himself mixed up with a Career? It must have been Ruby, Drucilla deduced. And if it was her that had been fighting with him than he was already dead.

She wasn't going to mention this to Amber. She'd see it in the sky soon enough.

* * *

Later, after walking in silence for a while, the cannons started to fire, and Drucilla, trained as she was, didn't even really need to count them. Her subconscious did it for her.

13\. One of them was likely Onyx.

Thirteen on the first day? That wasn't good. Drucilla was worried. She couldn't remember any deaths from the bloodbath particularly, but if there was thirteen dead than Ruby, Marina, Marble, and Draco were definite contenders. She expected as much from Draco and Ruby. She didn't particularly like Marble but he wasn't batshit crazy like Ocean, Ruby, and Draco. Marina she wasn't too sure about.

The girl from 7 was a possibility too. The boy was scrawny, only thirteen. Likely dead, unless he got away from the cornucopia. He'd only gotten a four in training. Nothing too special.

* * *

When the anthem blasted, Drucilla looked up to see if her suspicions were correct. Ruby, Marble, and Draco were alive. The tributes from three were gone, same with the boy from five. The girl had gotten a two in training out of all things, and Drucilla raised an eyebrow. Was she trying to Johanna Mason it? She could have made it less obvious.

Marina was alive, at least. Her presence might somehow make the Careers like crazy. The kids from six and the thirteen-year-old were dead. Jada was alive. What had happened to her? The girls from nine and ten, Rosaline and Adelaide were still alive.

She could feel Amber fidget from next to her. The grotto Drucilla had found wasn't very big. In fact, it was almost too small to fit two teenagers. When the girl from eleven's photo came up, Amber turned into Drucilla's shirt. Drucilla realized that Amber had realized it too.

She let her yell into the cloth, figuring it was better than allowing her to reveal their location. She started to rub circles into the other's back, on the verge of cursing out the Capitol for letting an innocent family suffer.


	13. Amber VII

**I'm annoyed. I went back to write this story after a month and I tried to do it in the first person. I'm dumb. I guess that's my fault. I never write in the first person anymore but I looked back at my older stories recently so…**

* * *

As Amber opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the sunlight in her stormy gray eyes, she realized that she had no idea where she was or who she was with. She rubbed at her eyes, and then it registered. She was in the Hunger Games. The girl next to her, auburn-haired and tall, was named Drucilla Ramirez, or the supposed Career from District Two, a girl that she—perhaps stupidly—had decided to trust. She was her ally in this disgusting, inhumane mess. They were hiding in a cramped grotto; much too small to fit them and their supplies, including a spear, a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a sword. They had no food at all. The upside was that they had, evidently, survived the night and the Careers hunting with only the moonlight to guide them.

How long that was to last, she wasn't sure. She could be the next one dead, for all she knew.

On the other hand, her ally, her _brother_, was dead. Her brother, who had a lover back home. A lover she had sworn to that she would take care of Onyx for him. That she would do all she could to bring him home. Troy probably hated her now. He was likely wishing for her death right then. The thought made her feel terrible. She had been friends with him since they were children.

Amber's tears fell against Drucilla's t-shirt, causing her to stir. Amber glanced up, seeing Drucilla's hazel-shaded eyes staring down at her in confusion.

Amber clung to Drucilla, her hands tightening around the younger girl's shirt. She was all Amber had now. She sobbed into Drucilla's shirt, identical to her own.

"Come on, Amber." A soft voice said, hair nuzzling her ear. Curiously, Amber lifted her head up to look into Drucilla's hazel eyes. "We need to get out of this grotto, and maybe eat."

Drucilla grabbed onto the other girl's arm and pulled her out. She was the stronger one at the moment, both physically and mentally, despite her youth. District 2 did that to you.

Amber was in no shape to walk. She was dizzy and disoriented; the cramped grotto she had spent the night in didn't help much. Her legs were numb.

Drucilla's reaction was unexpected, though welcome. She picked her up with a sigh. Amber snuggled her face into her chest with contentment. Drucilla smelt, oddly, of lavender and oranges. Amber liked oranges. They were a nice fruit, though she had never had one in District 12. Her first time eating one had been in the Capitol, during the past week.

Onyx had thought that the oranges were too bitter. He really liked hot chocolate. It was warm and comforting. An odd and rare sensation where they were now. Amber hadn't like the hot chocolate much, though she would do anything to have some where they are now. Something to remind her of Onyx. Her twin brother. Her other half, though not in a romantic sense. He was the only person who knew her enough that she was unpredictable.

Sure, there were her other brothers, and she was close to Taylor, but Onyx was her confidant, and now he was dead. And it was all her fault.

Drucilla held her to her chest carefully, and Amber was grateful. Drucilla didn't have to do that, ally or not. Surely, Drucilla was in just as much pain. Drucilla had longer legs.

After a few hours, Drucilla stopped and set her down. Amber let out an involuntary whimper at the loss of warmth, causing the other girl to laugh. Amber feigned annoyance at this and narrowed her eyes. Somehow, Drucilla was even more amused by this.

Above them was a group of vines that created a large bed of green. The vines were connected to a group of trees. Drucilla climbed up one of them to cut a vine down with the sword—the branches were starting to crack under her weight. Amber figured that she would've had better luck. Drucilla slowly started to pull herself up the vine, using it as a rope. Amber tried to follow her, but she wasn't strong enough to hoist herself up very well, even with Drucilla's help during training with rock climbing.

After a few minutes of brainstorming, Drucilla cut down a shorter vine and Amber, after Drucilla explained what she was doing, grabbed the first vine, climbed her way up until she could reach the second and move onto that one. She fell several times, but eventually she figured it out.

"How long was that?"

"About forty minutes. I took about five."

"Stop laughing at me."

"Not laughing at you." Drucilla promised. "Actually, it's kind of cute how much you messed up."

"You are laughing at me!"

Amber looked around at the vines. They created some kind of large bed and the best part was that they were thick and gapless. None of the other tributes would be able to see them up there, but they could see all around. Probably wouldn't even expect it. The trees nearby were big enough that they could jump into them to get down. It would be hard for a tribute to cut it down if they knew they were up there. By the time one cut it all down they would be on the ground fighting anyway.

It was a clever hiding spot and Amber was surprised that Drucilla thought of it. Not that she didn't think that Drucilla was smart, but clever and District Two rarely went together. It was a common fact of the games.

"Smart."

Drucilla smiled at her. "I've always preferred brains over brawn anyway."

* * *

And so the two girls sat in silence, only moving to collect the food that Drucilla's sponsors—like Amber would have any—had paid for. Twelve small rolls, two liter-sized water bottles, two medium-sized packages of dried fruit, and a small container of what Drucilla said was chocolate bars. When Drucilla opened it, Amber counted four of them. Drucilla opened one package of them and broke off a brown colored square. She gave it to Amber to try.

It was sweet and sugary. Amber only knew of one sweets shop in District Twelve, on the edge of town square, at the divide between the Seam folks and the Merchants. Next to it was the Shoe Store. Amber got new ones every two years. On the shoe stores other side was the bakery, and beside it the school.

Amber never went into the sweets shop, but her father had brought home with him some kind of concoction using mint leaves and sugar for her twelfth birthday.

Her friend Avery's parents ran a shop in town that sold things like chessboards and games so they had plenty of those in their house, but unfortunately only one bed. Other than that, and the occasional visit to the bakery—Avery secretly had a crush on the oldest Mellark son who was their age—she never got much in regards of luxurious items, at least not the way the merchant class did.

Amber realized that Drucilla's mentor seemed to be smart enough to send things that, as far as she could tell, wouldn't go bad fast, meaning that they could make it last much longer.

She realized that Drucilla's mentor was probably trying to tell her that she was wasting resources doing this on the second day. Perhaps she was hinting that they needed to find some food and water. Amber remembered that Drucilla's mentor was Enobaria. She probably was displeased in Drucilla's choices. Amber decided to think herself lucky that they were even getting any food at all.

They sat in silence for a while until it grew dark and the anthem blared. They looked into the sky. The girl from Five shined in the moonlight for a few seconds, likely killed by the Career tributes sometime the night before.

Fourteen Dead.

* * *

**By the way, in Amber's last chapter the boy from nine and the girl from ten were both still alive. In Drucilla's they are two girls named Rosaline and Adelaide. They are actually the boy, Eduard, and the girl from ten, Adelaide. I will fix that sometime. **


	14. Drucilla VII

When Drucilla woke up, the first thing she was aware of was the pressure on her chest. What the hell. Actually, Drucilla wasn't entirely sure where she was. Oh, right. She was forced to volunteer, but that still doesn't explain the weird feeling on her chest. Soft olive hands found Drucilla's shirt and grabbed onto it tightly, and a part of her finally registered who it was and what happened.

"Come on," Drucilla whispered. The girl looked up. Her somewhat dazed eyes probably matched Drucilla's own. "We need to get out of this grotto, and maybe eat." She pulled the other girl out of the grotto.

Drucilla hadn't really noticed before, but there was a considerable difference in how the two girls were raised. Drucilla was from District 2, the second-richest district after District One, and a district that taught about military tactics in classes on top of their classes about stone, math, writing, and reading. She lived with one of the richest men of the District, and her older sister was just as so.

Amber, from what she could tell, and from what the girl had said during training, was from the poorer part of the poorest district. She was underfed and actually slept on the floor with her twin brother because they couldn't afford a second bed.

The only thing that the two had in common—the only thing that Drucilla could relate to—was the absence of a mother, and Drucilla's had left for another "better" victor, not because of death as Amber had said.

After half-dragging Amber from the cave, it was evident that the girl from District Twelve was still incredibly disorientated, and she even managed to trip over her own feet and if it wasn't for Drucilla catching her, she would have gone down.

Drucilla sighed. She figured her sister, father, and mentor were all groaning watching her and she held the girl to her chest and started to walk. It wouldn't be fair to Amber if she had forced her on her feet, given the circumstances.

Drucilla didn't exactly need to carry her, but Amber didn't look like she was in any shape to take care of herself at the moment. Even so, she held her carefully in her arms, not wanting to drop her. She seemed so vulnerable. Amber snuggled into Drucilla's warmth, causing her to blush. She wondered briefly if there was a chance that Amber might have had a crush on her. She decided, out of respect for her friend and ally, not to bring it up.

For hours she walked like that, trying to find a good spot to hide that was easily concealed but better than the cramped cave. Her arms were numb by the time they'd reached a small canopy of vines that hung straight across a small cluster of the leaveless trees.

She stopped. She wondered exactly how strong those branches were. They looked okay. The only thing she was worried about was how sturdy the vines were.

She let go of Amber, carefully putting her back on her two feet. She heard an undignified whine come from Amber, and Drucilla couldn't help but giggle. Amber flushed lightly and glared at her. This action made Drucilla laugh harder. Amber looked sort of adorable when she laughed.

Drucilla placed one hand on the bark and swung a leg over the lowest branch. So far, so good. She pulled herself up the next one, and then a little higher, and swung her lithe body swiftly around the trunk and slashed down a vine.

It wasn't entirely foolproof. The branch under her foot was about to break, and she questioned whether she should have sent Amber up the tree instead. Amber was about 80 pounds lighter and a head shorter. It probably would have been easier.

Drucilla jumped out of the tree, landing on one knee. She grabbed her new custom rope and hoisted herself up easily. She reached the top in five minutes.

Amber followed her—or at least attempted to. Even with Drucilla's instruction during training she still failed terribly at this. Drucilla didn't care. Amber was from District Twelve. She doubted that she had a very good advantage when it came to things.

Amber struggled her way up the vine, and eventually Drucilla couldn't even watch anymore. She reached over and chopped down a smaller vine for Amber to grab onto. With this, Amber swung over and climbed up that one. It still took her another twenty minutes to successfully complete. Drucilla wasn't going to judge.

"How long was that?" She sounded out of breath.

"About forty minutes. I took about five." Drucilla couldn't help but smile.

"Stop laughing at me."

"Not laughing at you." Drucilla told her. "Actually, it's kind of cute how much you messed up."

"You are laughing at me!"

Drucilla winked, but it seemed that Amber missed it, apparently more preoccupied in their surroundings.

"Smart." Amber said, her eyes showing her surprise.

Drucilla smiled cheekily. "I've always preferred brains over brawn anyway."

For about thirty minutes, they sat quietly. Drucilla was trying to ignore the emptiness in her stomach, but she realized that it was much too hard. She figured Amber probably was used to not eating as much, but Drucilla wasn't.

And then the parachute fell. In it—with no offense to Amber, Drucilla figured she could be safe to say that it was for her—was two filled water bottles that might last them a day, possibly two. Next to them were a dozen rolls and under them was some dried fruit that could last a while. She moved that stuff out, to find a nice surprise.

"What is that?" Amber asked. Drucilla was stunned. Did she really not know? How poor was she?

"Chocolate bars. Here, try one." She reached in and unwrapped one. She broke off one of the squares and handed it over. The look on Amber's face was almost of shock, but she took it.

She tried to ignore the message that Enobaria was giving her by sending her things mostly non-perishable things. _Find some food. I can't feed you forever. You might be a legacy but money does run out. It will just get worse and more expensive from here as the games progress._


	15. Amber VIII

Amber snuggled into Drucilla's body, freezing cold. What were the Gamemakers thinking? Neither of the two girls had much in protection from the cold, so Amber was shivering uncontrollably. Drucilla was worse.

The Career was hiding her face into Amber's shirt, whimpering. Amber pet her soft red hair. District Twelve was normally pretty cold during the winter and they walked everywhere so it wasn't that bad for her, but she figured for people from some other districts—especially rich ones—they could afford cars and better coats. In District Twelve even most the Merchants didn't have cars.

Drucilla curled up tightly against the dark haired girl. Amber looked down at the younger, a fond smile on her face. This was probably going to be the only time during the games that they had peace. And Amber knew that it wouldn't last very long.

The girl from 12 sighed, wrapping her arms around the one from 2, feeling warm even in this cold with the other next to her. Drucilla looked up. "Thanks." She mumbled. "God, it's so freezing." She whined, snuggling more. Amber laughed, glad that there was something she could do better than the Career. Being reliant on more than just brawn.

Amber took a small bite of the roll in her hand, using her other to cuddle the fire-haired girl in her arms. Drucilla took a bite of the one in her own hand, prompting Amber to speak. "How long do you think these will last?"

Drucilla shrugged. "They'll either go bad or we'll run out. Simple as that." She shivered again. "Damn, I wish we'd gotten a sleeping bag."

Amber sighed, hoping that the Gamemakers would loosen up a bit and warm up the place. At this rate the tributes would be dying from hypothermia before any bloodshed could really happen. And frankly, she didn't want to be taken out by such a ridiculous, senseless way to go. Not after her brother's sacrifice for her.

Eventually, as the rather slow day went on, Drucilla moved out of the older's arms, moving to lay down on their canopy and reaching her hands out to the smaller tribute to lay in her arms. Amber moved to her willingly, curling up into her warmth. Drucilla wrapped her arms around the girl from Twelve protectively. Amber nestled into her, trusting her entirely with her life no matter how stupid anyone thought she was.

Drucilla might have been from District Two and the daughter of a Victor, but Amber trusted her more than anyone else in that arena, including all the tributes from the poorer, outlying districts. She looked up at her slightly before looking back down and sighing against her chest. She could feel Drucilla's strong but tender hands stroking her hair gently. She closed her eyes, yawning against Drucilla before falling asleep on her.

* * *

The next morning, they were awoken by the sound of two cannons. Drucilla shot awake. "Was that a cannon?"

"I think so, yes." She replied, eyes wide. "Who was still alive last night?" She blushed, realizing just how close the two of them were. She embarrassingly pulled away from Drucilla's embrace.

Drucilla frowned. "Everyone from 1,2, and 4. Jada from 7. You. The boy from 9, Eduard. And the girl from 10. I think that's everyone." She said.

"At least one of them are dead." Amber replied. "Who do you think it was?"

"My initiation says that it's not Jada or unfortunately Ruby. Possibly the boy from 9. Seemed pretty weak in training. I'm not sure about the girl. It could be Marina. I hope that it's Ocean honestly. He's an asshole." She remarked. Amber giggled.

"What about your district partner? Draco, was it?"

"Enh… him I could live without." She admitted. Amber smiled, though she felt kind of weird about it. After all, they were discussing who they wanted to die. This was the Hunger Games, sure, but Amber didn't want anyone to die. She wanted to go home and forget that this had even happened; pretend that Onyx wasn't gone. That he didn't die.

With that in mind, she thought about not just her family but the families of these other tributes, forced to watch their kids kill or die. Even the Career districts probably felt grief and maybe even guilt at encouraging such beliefs of glory and riches as those districts preached. After all, it was only human nature to love your family.

And the victors? She had seen Haymitch in person. He was pathetic. Always drunk, and it was clear to her that victors, the people who had to kill, see their own allies die, had to be the most damaged. Even the nuts from 2 who were typically the most bloodthirsty—Drucilla excluded-had to feel something, hadn't they?

She didn't have any definite answer, but she would like to think that somehow, that people were better than the world, that human nature compelled people to be naturally, inherently good except for rare exceptions, but it was hard. However, surely, there must be. How could someone really be okay with innocent kids dying. With their family dying.

If they did want that, if people truly thought that the death of children, of their sons and daughters was truly worth glory, truly worth fame and riches, of the supposed vengeance of the Capitol for what their ancestors had done during the dark days, then human nature was sick.

Amber refused to believe that. She had to, in order to truly feel like she could actually continue on. Onyx's death couldn't be in vain, it had to count as something. Maybe not this year, but she knew, that someone would make it mean something, anything, other than oppression and hopelessness.

Onyx….. She didn't know if she could handle being without him, but she had to try. She knew this fact. Thinking about her brother's death, of her family back home, she had to move on in order to make his death mean something, and for her family at home, they needed to see her try.

Otherwise it will all be useless.


End file.
